


It's That Time Of Year

by notwhatyouseeinthemovies



Category: Anna and the Apocalypse (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, BDSM, Breathplay, Chris is the biggest bottom to ever bottom, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Lisa is such a caring top, Mentions of waxplay, Nobody can tell me otherwise, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwhatyouseeinthemovies/pseuds/notwhatyouseeinthemovies
Summary: (AU: the zombie apocalypse never happened and all my sweet beans are safe and sound)After Chris misses Lisa's performance at the school talent show, he comes home afraid that she'll be disappointed. However, he comes to realize that she's not mad at all....and that she just may have a special surprise in store for him this Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Chris Wise/Lisa
Kudos: 5





	It's That Time Of Year

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Holidays and winter season to you all. I'm back again after another short hiatus but I got inspired by this film and the joy it has brought me around the holiday season so I decided I would give this small fandom a much deserved present. 
> 
> I plan on writing many other works for this fandom as I have fallen in love with the characters and think they would all have such cute romantic interactions with one another (in other words they would be the worlds cutest polycule). 
> 
> I also plan on writing other works for other fandoms that need more love/attention while finishing up and continuing some of my previous story projects as well. 
> 
> This story was mainly based on the song "It's that time of year" from the film which, in my mind, paints Lisa as the sweetest dom to Chris that anyone could ever ask for, seeing as this song was likely directed at Chris in the first place. It's also based on this image here 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/7190cba79cff79045f02747e8f514e27/tumblr_inline_pjxj0p3Apt1r9vsi7_1280.jpg
> 
> Merry Holidays and a happy new year to all you zombie loving musical nerds.

Chris walked down the snowy suburban streets leading out of the main city and back into the monotonous world of his hometown. He pulled his coat tight around himself and crossed his arms in an attempt to keep his hands from freezing. It felt to him as though if he didn’t make it back to Lisa’s in the next couple of minutes, his extremities might freeze up so hard they’d fall right off. 

Oh god, Lisa, she’s bound to be pissed Chris thought to himself, shaking his head at his own stupidity. He just had to go out tonight to get some more footage before his film professor failed him for the entire term. Sure, the stuff he got tonight with Steph might save his grade and the school blog, but at what cost? Lisa’s been telling him about how amazing her performance was going to be since July and she’s been planning months before that as well. Chris really was in the doghouse tonight. Well at least his nan probably liked it. 

Chris eventually arrived at Lisa’s, shivering on her front porch with tears welling up in his eyes. He loved Lisa more than most things in the world, and that includes robots and cheesy B horror movies, so that’s saying a lot. He never wanted to make her mad or disappoint her, which is exactly what Chris was expecting when his girlfriend of three years opened the door of her humble abode, glancing down at him with shock. 

“Oh my god, baby!” Lisa shrieked as she wrapped her arms around Chris’s frozen form, looking near tears herself. 

“I didn’t think you’d make it home tonight. When you didn’t show at the talent show I thought something had happened, I was so worried. I tried to call but your phone must have died and I don’t know what I was imagining but god- I don’t want to anymore, thank goodness you’re here”. 

It was at that moment Chris realized, shit, she was right, his phone had died. He was going to charge it after school but, in getting ready for going out with Steph and possibly heading to the school show later that night, he must have forgotten. Chris was about to mentally curse himself out again when he remembered that Lisa wasn’t mad. Besides, Lisa hated when he was hard on himself, which he had a bad habit of doing. So instead, Chris wrapped his arms around Lisa and held her tight as well. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there tonight love, I thought I would make it in time but we got so wrapped up and I was getting some really great material and I just…I’m sorry”. 

“Honey, it’s ok, it’s all forgiven. I’m just glad you made it back safe. Now come on, you’re going to catch a cold like this”. 

With that Lisa suddenly pulled Chris inside and into one of her usual, bruising kisses. They stayed like that for a moment, shutting the door behind themselves as they walked into the main hall. Chris felt warmth overcome him suddenly, but he wasn’t sure if that was from the sudden heat being given off by the fireplace or the feeling of lips on his. Whatever the cause, the feeling was quite welcome after spending so long in the cold filming for four hours straight.  
“Do you want some hot cocoa? I made some extra just in case you made it back in time”.

Lisa fluttered her long eyelashes at him and Chris smiled, vigorously nodding his head, not being able to say no to Lisa’s famous peppermint hot cocoa. Chris sat down on the couch, taking in his familiar surroundings of Lisa’s parents’ house, now changed a bit with a festive look to it. A large wreath hanging above the fireplace, an advent wreath sitting on top of a bookcase, snowflake decals lining the large bay window in the middle of the living room, and right beside it, a tree decorated with multicolored twinkling lights that if looked at for too long might set off Chris’s epilepsy. Looking away from the tree, Chris looked over just in time to see his girlfriend walking into the room, holding a cup of hot cocoa and wearing a dress that looked like a crude approximation of Santa’s suit. It had all the indicators of the man in red, the velvety fabric, the big buttons that looked like pieces of coal, white, fluffy fur covering the top and bottom, but this dress was something quite different from the usual getup. For one thing, it was skin-tight, and it was strapless, revealing Lisa’s long, slender arms. It was also rather short so it revealed much of her legs as well, almost short enough that it might be considered scandalous. She handed Chris the mug, leaning over and exposing the top of her chest as she did so, smirking playfully. There were no straps on her shoulders so she had to be wearing a strapless bra or…maybe she wasn’t wearing one at all. The thought made Chris gulp suddenly and he felt a wash of heat over his cheeks. 

“Is something wrong baby? Your hands are shaking. Are you still cold”?

“N-No I’m good...you didn’t wear that dress to the talent show did you”?

“Oh, heavens no, this is for my second performance of the night” 

“Second performance?” 

“Yeah…something of a more private show” 

Lisa winked as she turned the stereo in the living room on, playing the song that Chris has been hearing Lisa hum for the past couple of months, the one she’s been working on since the summer, the one Chris missed the performance of tonight. Chris was about to fall back into old habits of verbal self-abuse when he noticed Lisa performing a different set of moves to the familiar tune. They’re more slow, more sensual, she’s this close to peeling off that thick layer of crushed red velvet and Chris can feel his heart in his throat. 

Lisa’s always lived for scandal and outrage. Once on a school trip she stripped out of her bra without taking off her shirt and flung it forward on the bus, where it landed on someone’s head. It just so happened that that someone was Chris. Chris fell in love with her bold, carefree attitude in that moment and they’ve been together ever since. She’s always the first to make dirty jokes in a public setting without caring what people think of her, well, maybe besides Nick but he’s not really one of their friends so who cares what he does. She always acts like this out and about but it’s when they’re together alone, in private, just her and Chris in her bedroom, in the school’s storage closet, in the back of a dimly lit cinema, she’s even more perverse as she seems to be.  
Most people would probably call her a slag, a slut, a collection of pornographic, salacious, filth, but Chris has always seen her in a completely different way. In Chris’s eyes, her promiscuity isn’t her downfall but her strength. She’s bold, unafraid and looks damn good while doing it. There’s nothing that makes Chris prouder than to see his girlfriend strutting her stuff like she’s the best little thing below 14th street, and honestly, in Chris’s mind, she is.  
“Before you take a nap, let me sit upon your lap, there’s only one gift that I want to unwrap, when you are near...baby it’s that time of year”.  
As she sings, Lisa lowers herself onto Chris’s lap, sliding her hands down his sides and having them eventually settle on his tie before slightly pulling on it, just enough to get him close and to choke him out a little too. She knows just how fuzzy that makes Chris’s brain, leaving him practically a puddle in her hands. She pulls on the tie again, standing up and relieving some of that much desired pressure from Chris’s lower half. It takes a second for Chris to get the idea as he stands up after her, letting her pull him along to the bedroom by his tie. 

“Lie down baby” 

Chris nods quickly, doing as he’s told in mere seconds, finding himself unable to stop staring at the way her dress is riding up past her ass, revealing a bit of white lace. 

“But what about your parents? You know how loud I get and I don’t want a repeat of bonfire night last year.” 

Chris pouts, knowing that even if he tries, he won’t be able to suppress all the little noises that escape past his lips in bed. Lisa walks over to him beside the bed, smiling that warm, cheery smile that always puts him at ease, and strokes his hair, causing him to lean into her touch. 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay…they’re on a business trip in Germany for the next two weeks, which means we can have our fun all the way till new year. And don’t worry, I’m still not disappointed about bonfire night…after all it was pretty explosive”. 

Lisa giggles and smirks at her own stupid joke and Chris can’t help but laugh as well, easing into her touch and feeling his anxieties lessen. 

“Now, baby, close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so. You know your safe-word right?” 

“Red” 

Chris groans out the word as he feels his wrists being tightened above his head, a familiar sensation accented by something a bit different. That doesn’t feel like the rope she usually uses, or one of their school ties, or even that dog-leash from that one time they had to improvise. 

Chris opens his eyes for a moment to get a peek at the new restraints, earning himself a sharp slap on the cheek. 

“Baby boy, what did I say? No peeking at your Christmas presents early.” 

Chris moans at the sharp sting lingering on his cheek. He wishes he could touch it, feel the heat radiating off his skin, but he knows he’s not allowed to move, not yet, and certainly not with the restraints holding him down like this. 

“Okay, open them” 

Chris opens his eyes and tilts his head to see his wrists clasped together by a string of Christmas lights, multicolored just like the ones dotting Lisa’s tree, luckily not blinking ones though for Chris’s sake. Chris stares at them for a moment before he feels himself start to laugh. 

“Oh, come on, don’t laugh, I just thought they’d be fun and festive” 

Lisa pouts before Chris smiles at her and through a fit of giggles replies. 

“No, No Lisa, I love them, they’re really cute. I just didn’t know this was how you get into the spirit of the holidays” 

“Well of course it is…don’t you remember how I get into the spirit on every other holiday?” 

Lisa climbs onto Chris’s lap once again as Chris remembers all the other fun, clever ideas Lisa has had on special occasions over the past couple of years. This past valentine’s day had to be one of Chris’s favorites. When he saw the candles in the room, he had no idea what kind they were or exactly what they’d be used for. He supposed they were just for atmosphere, boy was he glad he was wrong. 

“I…I do love. I remember” 

“What was that?” 

“I’m sorry, I mean…I do master, I remember” 

“Good boy” 

Lisa runs her hand across Chris’s face again before slowly pulling her dress up and revealing that indeed, she wasn’t wearing much under the soft material, just a pair of white, lace panties and matching, thin knee-high socks. 

“You look like an angel” 

Lisa blushes a deep scarlet, her face now matching the discarded dress as she starts getting to work on Chris’s shirt, slowly and carefully undoing each button until she gets to the top where the tie meets his neck. She pulls at the tie again, making Chris flail slightly against his restraints, a cracked noise escaping his throat, eyes rolling back into his head. 

“Feels good baby?”

Chris nods his head, too lost in the pleasure to speak properly. 

“Wanna feel even better?” 

Chris nods even faster, excited to see what his master will do next. 

Lisa removes the tie and unbuttons the top button, leaving his chest bare in the thankfully warm bedroom. She leans into his face, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before dipping lower and nipping playfully at his neck. Little squeaks and mewls of pleasure pass Chris’s lips, turning into wanton moans of need as her nips turn into love bites that will surely make John and Anna stare for the next couple of days. He doesn’t mind though, he likes the attention, he likes everyone knowing he’s Lisa’s little plaything. 

Lisa’s mouth drops lower and lower, licking and sucking and biting and teasing down his chest, to his navel and finally at the top of his jeans. 

“I think I wanna unwrap my present now, do you think I should baby?”

Chris feels himself twitching with pleasure and he’s sure it’s quite noticeable from where Lisa is seated. He nods again, tossing his head to the side, breathing deeply as Lisa removes him from his pants, almost painfully slow. Chris won’t say anything about it though, tell her to hurry up and whatnot, because he’s a good boy and he knows he’ll get what he needs in due time. 

Finally, when Chris’s pants are pulled all the way down, Lisa sits by the side of his legs and admires her handy-work, all this from barely any touches at all. She teases the sensitive tip with her fingers, smearing some of the pre-come around his head, making him writhe and lift his hips off the bed. Usually Lisa wouldn’t approve of all this movement and call him a needy slut, but it seems as though Lisa’s going to let him have this today. 

“Hmm, it doesn’t look like a candy cane, but I guess ill suck on it anyway” 

Lisa smirks before suddenly taking Chris down her throat in one, swift motion, moaning around his length deeply. A shocked noise comes from Chris’s mouth as he resists the urge to thrust into hers. When they first started, Lisa had trouble fitting him fully into her mouth, and Chris always told her that it was ok, but Lisa never seems to give up on a challenge. Within months, and a lot of practice on sticks of potassium, Lisa went from good to mind-blowingly amazing. 

“Lisa, master, please, no more, if you don’t I’m gonna come” 

Not a second later Lisa’s mouth is off him and she’s standing up, slowly and sensually removing her panties, just as she had with her dress, keeping her eyes on him, eyeing him hungrily. 

“I suppose it’s time for the main performance, eh?” 

Chris nods once more, shaking with anticipation as she rolls a condom onto him and sinks down onto his lap, burying him to the hilt inside her. 

“Fuck Chris, is it ok if I start moving?” 

“Yes, please” 

Another slap across his cheek. 

“What was that?” 

“Yes, master I’m so sor- oh god!” 

Chris is cut off by the feeling of Lisa lifting her hips and sinking back onto him over and over again, starting at a brutal pace. Sometimes the two of them start slower, then speed up when they feel the time is right, but they haven’t gotten some true alone time in quite a while and they needed this like air in their lungs. 

“Yeah, fuck, Chris you feel so good, you’ve been so good for me” 

“Ah, yes, I’m good for you, I’m good for you Lisa, please, master fuck me” 

“That’s what I’m doing baby boy-Ah- fuck, Chris yes right there!”

“Lisa take me, please, make me yours, all I want is you” 

“Fuck, Chris, be good for your master, make me come, yeah, that’s it fuck, fuck, fuck yes!” 

Suddenly Chris felt Lisa tighten around him as she practically screamed in pleasure, twitching and moaning and stilling in her movements. Chris couldn’t help himself as he was lost in his own pleasure and without warning he felt himself coming deep inside Lisa with a shout, needy words falling past his lips. 

After coming down from his high, Chris suddenly realized what he had done, he’d come without asking. He felt himself grow red, imagining the lashing Lisa would give him for this. He squeezed his eyes tight, nervous about the angry expression he’d be greeted with on the other side of his eyelids, but for the second time tonight Chris was met with surprise when he saw his girlfriend’s shocked expression staring back at him. 

“Woah, Chris, I’ve never seen you come that hard before”

“I’m so sorry Lisa, I didn’t mean to, I was supposed to stop myself but I-”

Chris was cut off by lips bruising his and felt his heartrate slow back to a normal state. 

“Baby boy, it’s okay. You needed that. We both needed that. Besides, what’s the point in having a master if you don’t disobey them sometimes”? 

Chris smiled as Lisa smirked and pulled herself off him, disposing the condom in the nearby trashcan before snuggling to his side. 

“Now how about that nap?”


End file.
